A paper sheet handling apparatus that counts and discriminates paper sheets such as bills is in practical use. The paper sheet handling apparatus takes in paper sheets placed in an input unit one by one and conveys them to an inspection apparatus for paper sheets. The inspection apparatus carries out various processes to the paper sheets and judges states of the paper sheets.
The paper sheet handling apparatus performs deposit processing based on envelope deposit processing or batch card processing. That is, when performing the envelope deposit processing, the paper sheet handling apparatus counts the placed paper sheets and compares the counted amount of money with an amount of money input by an operator to judge whether the input amount of money has been placed. Further, in case of performing the batch card processing, the paper sheet handling apparatus handles a bundle in which batch cards and a bundle of paper sheets are alternately stacked. In this case, the paper sheet handling apparatus uses the batch cards as separators and counts the paper sheets.
The paper sheet handling apparatus judges categories of paper sheets based on an inspection result of the inspection apparatus. The paper sheet handling apparatus sorts out and accumulates the paper sheets in accordance with each category.
Furthermore, the paper sheet handling apparatus judges front and back sides or orientation of the paper sheets. The paper sheet handling apparatus sorts out and accumulates the paper sheets in accordance with the front and back sides or the orientation of the paper sheets.
Moreover, the paper sheet handling apparatus detects, e.g., a tape stuck on a paper sheet, fold of a paper sheet, a stain on a paper sheets. The paper sheet handling apparatus detects a fitness level of a paper sheet from these detected results. The paper sheet handling apparatus sorts out and accumulates the paper sheets in accordance with each fitness level of the paper sheets.
Additionally, a taping module that is connected to the paper sheet handling apparatus and bundles every predetermined number of paper sheets is in practical use. Further, a configuration in which the taping modules are connected to the paper sheet handling apparatus is in practical use.
The paper sheet handling apparatus sorts out and accumulates the paper sheets in accordance with directions such as front and back sides or orientation of the paper sheets. As the directions of the paper sheets, there are four directions, i.e., face front (FF), face rear (FR), back front (BF), and back rear (BR). That is, the paper sheet is conveyed in one of these four directions.
Therefore, when sorting out and accumulating the paper sheets in accordance with each direction, the paper sheet handling apparatus must be provided with at least four accumulation storages. For example, when the directions are mixed and bundles of the paper sheets in which categories are mixed are to be handled, the paper sheet handling apparatus must be further provided with more accumulation storages in accordance with the categories and the directions of the paper sheets to be handled. As a result, there is a problem that a size and a cost are increased.
When the taping modules are connected to the paper sheet handling apparatus and jam occurs in one of the connected taping modules, the paper sheet handling apparatus and the taping modules stop conveyance of the paper sheets until a cause is removed. A configuration is in practical use. Therefore, the conventional paper sheet handling apparatus has a problem that a throughput is lowered and operators take more troubles.
The paper sheet handling apparatus detects, sorts out, and accumulates a paper sheet which has a stain, break, or the like and is not suitable for re-circulation. Therefore, the paper sheet handling apparatus calculates a score in accordance with a state of each paper sheet and compares the calculated score with a preset fitness level (a threshold value) to judge whether the paper sheet can be re-circulated. However, strictness of the judgment must be changed in accordance with each category of the paper sheet in some cases. Therefore, there is a demand to change the fitness level.